That Stupid Book *yaoi*
by Oracle
Summary: POV from Duo. 1x2 pairing by the end. Kinda cute, lovey-dovey story. Did Duo use to enjoy reading?...


I remember the first time I got one

That Stupid Book 

By: Duet Maxwell [IshinigamigalI@aol.com][1]

I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters…*sobs*. All things Gundam and its labels and other indicia belong to their respective owners. Please email comments to me or R&R!

**______________________________________________________________**

I began writing this right before I went to sleep one night, and completed right when I woke up the next day. Gomen if it totally sucks…There might be a plot in this, who knows, hehe. And Heero might be slightly OOC. Please read and review if you feel like it, anyhoo, enjoy…

_____________________________________________________________

I remember the first time I got one.

A book that is. 

It happened when I was with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, when life for me might have been called normal. And when it seemed like I might actually be happy and have something like a family. It wasn't a special day, like Christmas or a birthday, because of course, I didn't know when I was born so it was just a regular day. I remember she took me aside and told me how proud she was of me for doing so well in school. I was the top in my class, did you know that? Okay, so I was only in like second grade, but hey, I was top of the class! I think she really wanted to thank me for not beating up any kids lately so that she and Father Maxwell wouldn't have to be brought into the principal's office again. Whatever the reason was, she told me to close my eyes. She pressed something square and hard into my hands and then told me to open my eyes. It was a book. I asked her what it was for, but she never really told me. She just made me promise that I would read a chapter aloud at night to her, and she'd help me with any tough words. I looked forward to every night after that. But then those damned OZ bastards blew up any chances I had of a normal childhood by bombing the church. Who gave a shit about some stupid fairy tales after that, I certainly didn't. Nothing like what happened in those stories would ever come true, and certainly not for someone like me.

It was my turn to venture out and get more supplies for the safe house yesterday. I really think that it was Wu-man's turn, but I was bored and wanted something to do so I said "sure, why not?" and headed out. It was the middle of the day; most people were at work or at school so the streets were pretty deserted. I bought what we needed, along with some extra stuff, like Twinkies. 

Hehe, the guys always get angry with me for getting them, but for some reason the box is always empty by the end of the week.

And I don't eat Twinkies.

I had some time to kill before I was expected back so I decided to wander around. I passed by this really old bookstore as I wandered up the street. It was a really run down place, the other shops were probably dying to have it torn down. I don't know why I did it, but I decided to go inside. There was this elderly lady at the front desk, reading a book, probably nothing else to do in a bookstore I guess, right? She smiled at me, I smiled back, and then I began to wander up and down the aisles. It's amazing how many different kinds of books there are. Factual books, fictional books. Books on war, or animals, or people. Books about adventure, about love, about horror. It astounded me. It really did. I don't really know why, but I got this weird feeling when I was in there. Like I felt comfortable or secure being surrounded by all these musty old books stocked up on shelves that looked like they would break at any moment. It kind of bothered me as nice as the feeling was, so I decided to high tail it out of there.

And there it was.

I almost cried, or got sick, not sure, I just know that my stomach did a mess of flip-flops right then. I looked around the store, no one was in there but me and the little old lady, and she was still reading that book of hers. I swallowed hard and bent down to the shelf that it was on. It's just a stupid book, I thought. But damnit, it's THAT book, Duo! I pulled it out and brushed my hand against the cover to brush away the dust that had collected on it. My hands were actually trembling, man, I am such an idiot sometimes. I just stared at it for the next few moments until I finally came back to my senses. This is so insane, I thought. I'm pathetic; fairy tales are pointless, why do people read books anyway? But I was still standing in that same stupid spot, in that stupid bookstore with that stupid book still in my hand.

I bought it.

As soon as I came home I dropped the goods off in the kitchen and snuck upstairs to the room Heero and I shared. Just my luck, only three bedrooms in this safe house, and Heero and I are roommates. I thought I had died and gone to heaven, if I actually believed in one, but that's another story I suppose. Luckily Heero was out so I closed the door and chucked the book onto the bed. 

I had finished it before I had even gotten home.

It was funny in a way. I bought that old book for who knows what reason and at first I wanted to just chuck it into some trashcan. I don't know why, but I opened up the book and before I knew it, I had reached the end of it and the house was coming into view. I couldn't believe it. I had been thinking, I guess I'll read the first page at least, and I did. But then I just couldn't stop. Seriously. Like some maniac could have tried to run me over and I wouldn't have known because I was so engrossed with this book. That stupid book. I leaned against the door and glared at it from where I had thrown it on the bed. Who has time to live in fantasy worlds? I wondered. Don't people know that those kinds of stories NEVER come true? I mean, what's with the Happily Ever After crap I've heard are at the ends of a lot of those books? A fairy tale ending? That would be like Heero saying I love you to me. Or, what is it in Japanese? Aishiteru I think. Yeah, like that would ever happen…

"Waste of money"

I muttered to myself as I glared at that book. Next thing I know I hear Quatre calling out that dinner was ready, and I raced out of the room and to the kitchen. 

Normally I would annoy everyone by talking through the entire meal. But, after having one helping of the food…I was bored. I mean, I could have talked on and on about anything if I had felt like it. But, you won't believe this, all I wanted to do was go upstairs and read that book again! If there had been any other books in the house, I probably would have read those too, but there weren't, so all I wanted to do was go back up to my room. I forced a fake yawn, which made Quatre look at me. 

"Are you all right, Duo?"

He asked me.

"Sure"

I said,

"But, I feel like getting to sleep early tonight. Great dinner as always Quat, thanks."

And with that I put my dishes in the sink and rushed up to my room. I knew the others probably thought that I was being lazy. Hey, they could think whatever they wanted, I don't blame them though. I like talking all of the time, and playing jokes and always smiling and annoying everyone. It keeps my mind off anything depressing, and I think it helps the other guys loosen up. So sure, they were probably talking right now about how lazy I had been today, but I couldn't care less. I just had to read that book again!

Sometimes I am a major idiot sometimes. Or baka is what Heero calls me most of the time. I should have locked the door. I never heard him come in.

"Duo?"

I froze. My first thought was 'damn, right during the best part of the book!', and my second thought was 'ah crap, I've been caught'. I know reading isn't bad, but for some reason I felt stupid being caught reading a book in front of Heero. I quickly shoved it under my pillow as he approached the edge of the bed.

"Why did you do that?"

He asked me. I faked innocence,

"Do what?"

He glared at me.

"Why did you hide that book?"

I opened my mouth, and then I shut it. Because I felt stupid being caught reading a book? That would have been a lame answer. So why did I hide it? I shrugged and froze again as he sat down on the bed. Oh God, he was so close to me, I could have touched his arm and then maybe claimed it was an accident.

"I didn't know you liked to read, Duo."

I shook my head,

"I don't…or I…I didn't. I mean, who has time to read books? Most of them are stupid anyway, there are more important things to do then sit around and read, right? And who believes in that fairy tale ending crap? Just a waste of time…"

I muttered as I trailed off. That was the lamest thing I think that I've ever said in my life. Next thing I know, Heero was reaching behind me and had retrieved the book from under my pillow. I could have died right then, and it took all of my will power not to jump him right then. He stared at the book for a while, turning it over in his hands. And then he pushed it into my hands.

"Read it."

He said.

Huh? Are you on crack or something Heero? Read the book? Like aloud? To you???!!!! Instead of saying that, which would have probably gotten me killed I just nodded numbly.

"Uh, sure, okay."

I leaned against the pillows and opened up the book. And then I began to read, slowly at first because I was still trying to figure out why Heero had asked me to do this. But then I totally forgot that he was even there as I lost myself in the book.

I yawned. It must have been the middle of the night because a few hours into reading Heero had turned on a light. Not like I had noticed, I was still reading that book aloud. My eyes were starting to hurt though and as much as I wanted to keep reading, I really wanted to go to sleep.

"Duo?"

I didn't know that he was so close to me. That he had been leaning right up against me, his face only inches from mine. I turned when he said my name and my lips brushed against his. I froze. Oh god, he's gonna kill me or something now. But he didn't, which freaked me outeven more.

"May I?"

Take me right here? Sure thing buddy. I just kept staring at him, not sure of what to say. He reached out and took the book from my hands. Oh, he wanted to read. Now I know he's on some type of drug, either that or I am and I'm dreaming this whole thing up. And if I am, I hope that I never wake up. He took the book and began to read from where I had left off. Who knew that Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier who barely said anything had such a great voice? I sank into the pillows as he read on, my eyelids slowly drooping down. He finished the book a couple minutes later, and he leaned over to put it on the nightstand next to me. He turned off the light, probably thinking that I was asleep and he laid down there beside me in the dark.

"Duo?"

I feigned sleep,

"mmm?"

"Aishiteru, Duo"

My eyes opened wide and there he was, leaning over me again. His face was so close that if I barely raised my head, our lips would be touching.

"..what?.."

I have got to be dreaming, yes, this is a dream where all my wildest fantasies come true.

"I said that I love you, Duo"

He repeated. Oh God, I don't think I'm dreaming. I raised my head without really meaning to, and it happened. 

Our lips touched. 

I just stayed there, not sure of what to do, and then I realized the he hadn't moved either. And then I felt him push me back down, and his lips pressed against mine harder. He pushed his body down against mine as we continued to kiss. At first it was slow since we had never done it before. I opened my mouth to breath and then all of a sudden we were exploring the insides of each other's mouth. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to pull him even closer to me if possible. Finally we both had to pull up for air, and we reluctantly pulled away. He laid down next to me again, but this time right up against me, and he wrapped an arm around me. Instinctively I nuzzled closer to him, resting my head against his chest.

"I love you"

I murmured, glancing up to look at him. And he smiled. Heero Yuy actually smiled. Not a big one like I'm always giving people, but it was still a smile. The sides of his lips were slightly turned up, and if I had thought that he couldn't get even more beautiful, I was wrong.

"Thanks for letting me read."

He said softly,

"I guess we should read together more often, ne?"

If this is what'll result every time we do, then I'm going to go buy that entire bookshop from that little old lady tomorrow. I nodded, listening to his heartbeat as his chest softly rose and fell with each breath as he fell asleep.

I guess fairy tale ending's can come true.

"Thank you for the book, Sister Helen…"

I said to the darkness, moving closer to my koi as I drifted off to sleep.

~OWARI~

   [1]: mailto:IshinigamigalI@aol.com



End file.
